homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102915-Technical Raising
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 23:39 -- CC: Hey there CC: So I heard you made it in AC: yeah _ ma_d _t lmao CC: Pfft CC: Making puns already AC: _'ve been work_ng on that one all CC: Always a good Time AC: _s _t day or n_ght CC: I don't know actually CC: Everything here is dark CC: I don't even see a sky CC: Just black and gold everywhere CC: And gears CC: Can't forget those AC: wa_t AC: what? AC: _t's dark by you? CC: Yeah AC: huh. the sky's all l_t up over here. CC: Lucky CC: But hey, my planet is called the Land of Hatred and Hematite after all CC: Explains why it looks so bleak AC: wow, even your planet sounds l_ke some low-t_er edge. CC: For once I can agree with you on that CC: Still pretty I guess AC: _s _t l_ke, n_ce at least? AC: oh good CC: It's loud though CC: Fucking ticking CC: I'd be surprised if the neighboring planets couldn't hear it CC: Figures the time player would have a gian clock for a planet AC: oh man AC: same tbh AC: m_ne _s a fuck_ng earache wa_t_ng to happen CC: How? AC: _t's l_ke AC: really loud AC: l_ke people tapdanc_ng CC: That's...weird CC: Tapdancing of all things? CC: Mine makes sense at least, hehe AC: _ don't know why _t's so spec_f_c AC: hey what d_d your mag_c totem turn _nto? CC: A little statue of me CC: yours? AC: same. AC: a teal statue of me. CC: Huh CC: That's odd and kinda cool CC: Wonder what that mite mean though AC: what's odd about _t? AC: d_dn't you get a statue too CC: Just odd that it gives out differant colored statues AC: oh AC: what color was yours? CC: Mine wasp just black AC: oh. AC: wow. AC: that's we_rd. AC: _s your planet back? CC: Yeah CC: Just black CC: With golden gears -- cascadingCourtier CC sending file homesweethome.png -- CC: ((orig06.deviantart.net/e9b1/f/2014/141/6/3/clockwork_gears_by_thoughtweaver-d7j85iv.png)) CC: Ain't it purty? AC: wow. AC: _s that. AC: the sky? CC: I think? CC: Like that in every direction AC: wow. AC: that's beaut_ful. CC: Yeah, it is CC: Pretty intense CC: But still pretty awesome AC: _t sounds _t. CC: Yeah, I'm curious if I can find and kind of surface if I go down CC: I really should explore sometime soon AC: you should try _t. AC: _ told lorrea to explore too. CC: I plan to CC: Just have to make sure that everyone makes it in one piece CC: And Jack isn't making his round right now AC: sol_d stuff. AC: so aa_sha says she's the leader now. CC: Oh, yeah CC: I brought up leadership CC: and she jumped right in CC: What do you think about it? AC: she's just about the only one _ trust w_th _t. AC: she's the only one _ can assume'll do r_ght by us. CC: Better her than Ramira CC: And I'm not looking forward to backlash if I tried it AC: well yeah. AC: _ mean. AC: _t'd be there. CC: Good to see that you're on board with ehr though CC: I know she had my vote on this CC: Not just for the obvious reasons CC: She's strong, she can handle it AC: she's gonna be f_ne. AC: _ th_nk. AC: e_ther way we're all gonna make _t. AC: so. _f she says she wants to be leader. good for her. CC: Yeah, from what she told me, she's good at plans and stuff too CC: Looking forward to hearing a few CC: We really need them right about now CC: So far, it looks like we're gonna do the split into teams thing for safety CC: Not sure what combs net CC: Maybe take on whatever challenges the planets have for us CC: It's supposed to help us grown and get stronger CC: And necessary to win the game AC: _ know what to do next. AC: at least r_ght now. CC: What? AC: you need to prototype your spr_te aga_n. AC: and then you need to work on clear_ng your planet. _ don't know what that means exactly but maybe do_ng what your planet needs. AC: then you need to f_ght your den_zen. _ don't know how any of that works but _'d start ask_ng your spr_te. CC: Denizen? CC: Clearing the planet is probably what those handmaids were talkinf about CC: With the planet challenges and growth AC: sounds about r_ght. AC: you've got a den_zen. AC: _ don't know what _t _s. AC: but _t sounds bad. CC: So there's something else living on these planets? CC: Denizen does just mean an inhabitant, after all CC: Do we have to fight our dark sides or something? AC: dude, what? AC: how do you go from "someth_ng else _s on th_s planet" to "f_ght our dark s_des" AC: man you're so low-t_er edgy you'd have to f_ght your l_ght s_de CC: Oh comb on CC: I'm just speculating CC: The handmaids said there wasp some relation between the planets, and us ourselves CC: Like they're however the fuck they are for a reason CC: Couple that with mysterious inhabitants AC: you th_nk your challenge _s go_ng to be f_ght_ng your dark s_de? CC: I'm in the land of Hatred CC: Maybe AC: okay AC: maybe AC: but damn dude AC: you've got some whacky fuck_ng pr_or_t_es CC: Like, I get that I wasp being edgy before CC: But I'm seriously not doing that now CC: I think the planet wasp made even before then AC: _unno man. you tell_ng me your great personal challenge _s slay_ng your dark s_de, _s l_ke. AC: l_ke a "MY R_GHT HAND _S SURG_NG W_TH DARK ENERGY" k_nda flamboyant edgy. CC: I'm laughing I really didn't mean to make it sound like that AC: that's totally what _t sounds l_ke though! CC: I know AC: c'mon man that sounds S_LLY CC: It's why I'm laughing CC: It's all can think of for this though CC: The planets have all these challenges and obstacles for our personal growth is what I'm getting at CC: So I figure the denizen would be personal, y'know? AC: yeah _ guess so. AC: but l_ke, y'know d_fferently personal. CC: Yeah, I get what you mean AC: sorry dude _'m all AC: planetstuck AC: and sh_t AC: alternia to goofball. CC: Sorry, hehe CC: Guess I wasp a bit too into it too CC: It really is a nice place AC: same. CC: It's a damn shame that a swarm of bees managed to tag along CC: And I think I should probably leave them alone AC: ser_ously? CC: Yeah, my entry wasp pretty hectic CC: There wasp hornetmom, the ship, lasers, and bees CC: One of them even got into my sprite CC: Made things extra awkward AC: d_d you end up gett_ng that sh_p? CC: Yeah AC: d_d ant or ser_os even help? CC: Mostly Libby, really AC: as per the usual. CC: Me and antera ended up calling Serios out on Scarlet AC: er.. fuck. AC: _ st_ll haven't found her g_ft. AC: damn_t CC: Talking around that is harder than I thought CC: So we ditched Serios and took the ship CC: He made it back to his hive CC: But he'd have honestly killed us if we kept him on board AC: yeah, _ k_nda f_gured. AC: hey uh. we_rd quest_on. AC: you know how we saved lorrea? CC: Yeah? AC: and ser_os too _ th_nk AC: yeah ser_os too CC: With Libby's blood? AC: yeah. AC: you left them _n my h_ve, r_ght? CC: Yeah CC: Please tell me you're getting at what I think you are AC: shoot AC: or, what're you th_nk_ng CC: Possibly bringing Libby back to life, either through the genetic experiments of her species or by putting her in someone's sprite AC: _ AC: want to see _f _ can put _t _n my spr_te. CC: There are still remains of her DNA in those AC: that's what _'m th_nk_ng. AC: she gave me some g_ft. _ want to see _f _ can f_nd _t. CC: I really hope you can AC: and after that. AC: maybe she left someth_ng _n there a l_ttle better than her blood but _t's worth a shot. AC: _ told her. _ prom_sed her _ would br_ng her w_th us. CC: So did I CC: And we're gonna keep that promise AC: so. _t's worth a shot. CC: If it doesn't work, Lorrea may be able to do something AC: yeah. AC: call _t we_rd as fuck and d_srespectful to the dead but. AC: _ want my mo_ra_l back. CC: This can work, it has to AC: maybe _'ll catch a lucky break. AC: there's a lot that's gone wrong lately. CC: If the blood or the gift doesn't work CC: I still have the ship CC: And I can get to where she fought with Jack AC: noth_ng says we can't f_nd her body, e_ther. CC: Exactly AC: agreed, then. we get her back. CC: She's my friend, your moirail, and our best chance at survival CC: We have to CC: And weevil AC: that's the sh_tt_est bug pun _'ve ever heard lmao CC: Also, one of my lesser used CC: Yes, I know it's bad CC: This is hard okay? CC: Bug puns don't comb easy AC: _t's f_ne at least _ got to see _t CC: Yeah, I need to slam them into a cocoon CC: Maybe get a beautiful pun butterfly CC: Antyway CC: Good luck hunting for that gift CC: I'll see if I can find her coordinates AC: go for _t. CC: Also, maybe we can convince one of the people still not in yet to not prototype ahead of time CC: Maybe we can have a pure libby sprite AC: you get two prototyp_ngs. AC: so. CC: I know AC: maybe she'd l_ke to be part kangaroo. CC: Eh, maybe AC: she'll be just l_ke me _t'll be great. CC: Yeah, I can dig that CC: And you two mite be even closer moirails for it CC: She'd have technically raised you AC: _ can f_nally come outta my shell and make kangaroo puns. AC: oh. AC: god. CC: ... CC: wait CC: oh god is right AC: that's low key we_rd af. AC: but _f there's one person _ can trust w_th the ent_rety of my grubhood memor_es. AC: _t's l_bby. CC: Yeah, like what those humans do AC: what do humans do? CC: Raised by direct ancestors CC: It's weird AC: _nstead of screech_ng an_mals. CC: Okay, they're both weird CC: But still, it's like, "hey, I made your slurry" CC: Eugh CC: How do humans do that? AC: euuuuuguh that's fucky. CC: But yeah, I'm sure you can trust libby with your grubhood CC: Antyway, later CC: And stay safe CC: Jack's still out there somewhere AC: _ know. _'ll be safe. -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 04:43 -- Category:Carayx Category:Nyarla